fangamefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic riders 4/sonic riders: relovations
sonic riders 4/sonic riders: relovations is the 4th installment in the sonic riders series, developed by sonic team and sumo digital and published by sega for xbox one, nintendo switch, ps4 and PC. the game features a total of 194 different things. 40 characters, 70 tracks, 4 dlc character and 80 music tracks. it was received quite positive results, being the highest rated game in sonics history (next to sonic mania and S3&K) and the 2nd best selling sonic game of all time for its music, graphics, gameplay and story. putting sonic heroes in 3rd position and just under sonic 2. game types sonic riders 4 has 3 different gameplay styles: speed, flight and power speed type allows you to grind on rails and have the fastest speed in the game, but overall have the medium handling and turning power and have bad acceleration, these characters include: * sonic * jet * shadow * joker, blaze * espio * ai ai * amigo * E4000S * mephiles. flight type allows you to fly from yellow ramps into dash-rings and have a balanced stat, these characters are: * tails * wave * silver * cream, * charmy * rouge * E4000F * ulala * kirby * nights * ray power type allows you to punch through objects you otherwise can't do with the other characters, they have good acceleration, turning and handling, but have the worst speed in the game, these characters include: * knuckles * storm * mighty * E4000P * eggman * omega * vector * infinite the only character that is all 3 types is super sonic, super shadow, super tails and metal sonic. list of xtreme gear xtreme gear character description blue star sonic the hedgehog sonic's personal gear designed up tails to keep up with the competition yellow tail tails the fox the gear used by tails, designed by himself to ride like the wind and snag a victory when no one else's is watching Red rock knuckles the echidna the red gear used by the red echidna knuckles, he uses it to get from point A to Point B when smashing through objects pink rose amy rose the gear owned by amy rose, its sleek design is what helps it on par with many speed gears Type-J jet the hawk the gear used by the legendary wind master, jet it is capable of creating turbulence streams within seconds type-S storm the albatross storms board is one of the strongest in the game, it is very durable to damage from objects and other things type - W wave the swallow waves xtreme gear is the fastest flight type board custom made by her black shot shadow the hedgehog this gear is shadows alone. it is said to be too powerful for anyone else to master. temptation rouge the bat rouge's use of travel to steal treasure from all around the world, and hopes to use it to steal the victory from opponents Smile cream the rabbit A mostly cream and yellow Board type Extreme gear for kids made by Accelovice. creams own extreme gear. E-rider dr eggman eggman's custom made bike gear that is a spitting image of himself, which is more then meets the eye... PERSONA joker the persona is a tough one to use and is able to be mastered by those who have the power of the megami tensei, which joker can use perfectly. warp star kirby kirby's iconic warp star is its main use of fast transportation, so it naturally uses it in races flame lance blaze the cat blazes own gear to use, its majestic design suits the user well Psychic wave silver the hedgehog an unknown gear that mysterious appeared someday along with silver..... its material is still a mystery. chaos emerald super sonic the legendary emerald transforms sonic into super sonic, with it, he gains better speed, handling, turning and power, and is able to use all 3 types. night sky nights the ger used by nights, she is able to use this gear to her leisure and can rival the competition with its agility and shortcut advantage Channel5 ulala the gear used by world dancer, ulala. its sleek design allows it to move with ease mystic alex kidd alex kidds own gear that has been a mystery for decades and has been rediscovered, maybe alex kidd will return? rising star ristar the shooting stars own xtreme gear. its not easy to master, as only the legend of the "shooting star" can handle. phantom illusion infinite the gear used by phantom ruby user, infinite. its power is unable to be matched or out mastered. E-gearS E-4000S the gear used by the speed type robot of the E4000 series, which only it can use E-gearF E-4000F the gear used by the flight type robot of the E4000 series, which only it can use. E-gearP E-4000P the gear used by the power type robot of the E4000 series, which, only it can use chaotix bike vector the crocodile the gear used by legendary chaotix leader vector, its power and speed are a mystery, time to test it out! shadow ninja espio the chameleon an ancient gear type that was discovered by the shadow ninja, epsio, its able to warp within reality. honeycomb charmy the bee the gear made for kids and bees, its balanced as all things should be metal star metal sonic a gear made by robotnik corps. it was made from captured information from sonics blue star and made it more better in every way possible segaF ray the flying squirrel the flight type gear for long lost character ray, its design is able to fly with ease segaP mighty the armadillo the power type gear for long lost character mighty, it's design is able to power through objects. beginner everyone (except eggman) a gear most usable for beginners to the xtreme gear fiasco and is the most balanced board in the grand prix Access everyone (except eggman) a gear that grants the user the flying type ability. faster everyone (except eggman) a gear that gives the user of a faster speed then usual fastest everyone (except eggman) the fastest gear you can get a cheap price of 1200 rings. air tank everyone (except eggman) a gear able to transform into a yacht at ease. hard boiled everyone a surprisingly fast bike for it's shape and size angel/devil everyone (except eggman) the gear possess's both the devil and angel in this ride, once you transform, your race style changes powerful gear everyone (except eggman) a silver and grey xtreme gear that has the highest endurance of any xtreme gear legend everyone (except eggman) a gear that allows you to get higher trick scores once activated rainbow everyone (except eggman) the only gear with unlimited gear changes, at will this gear will rule any terrain advantage-P everyone the bike that allows the ability to power through objects in your way advantage-S everyone (except eggman) skates that allows the ability to grind on rails at anytime. advantage-F everyone (except eggman) an air ride that allows the ability to fly through rings at ease. auto-slider everyone (except eggman) a gear that can allow you to get and extra speed boost when making a sharp turn, without consuming air blue star II sonic the hedgehog the upgraded version of sonic's blue star and has advanced stats across the "board" air broom everyone (except eggman) a mysterious air ride that came out of nowhere, to this day, no information have been documented about it magic broom everyone (except eggman) a upgrade to the air ride, the air broom. but the gear itself is still a mystery shooting star everyone (except eggman) while it may not have good durability, its turns are as clean as a star arcing across the sky turbo star everyone (Except eggman) a gear that isn't great defensively, but has one of the fastest speeds of all the gear accelerator everyone (except eggman) the third fastest gear made, its intense speed allows for fast travel but loses in other attributes. potential everyone (except eggman) A gear with the mysterious power to draw out its rider's hidden abilities, raising all of their basic statistics. cobanermani456 everyone (except eggman) a gear once used by a legend that has been long lost, the board itself has been found recently, but its owners whereabouts are unknown. dark rider shadow the hedgehog a bike best used by shadow, the ultimate life-form, its dark colors and sleek design fits perfectly with shadows personality. story (this story is a continuation of team sonic racing and the prequel to the next mainline sonic game) (heroes) sonic and pals are resting by the sea shore, exhausted after their previous race. they talk about what they should do next... until a newspaper comes flying onto tails face reading the words "racers get ready, the next xtreme gear prix is taking place, sign up ends in 2 days", sonic iis surprised that the xtreme gear race is happening after 10 years, but agrees to go, he rushes on ahead with tails and knuckles following behind. the trio reach the petition area, and are the last contestants to sign up, entered the grand prix to some familiar faces, jet the hawk, wave the swallow and storm the albatross, jet exclaims that he didn't except to see team sonic here, sonic says that he'll never back down from a race, the next day, the gang get ready for the race. (story mission: finish in 1st place, character: sonic, stage: emerald hill station) after the race, tails and knuckles congratulates sonic for his victory, jet doesn't like the fact that sonic won the race, but admits it was a good performance he showed. suddenly, out of the shadows, amy rose came running towards sonic, hugging him upon contact, sonic asks why she is here, amy says that she is here because it looks like fun and she hasn't been in a long time, and that she will keep her eye on sonic. appearing behind amy where team dimension: silver, blaze and vector. sonic was simply surprised that these 3 made it to the competition, blaze says that it was a little on the slow side, but we got here as the 3rd team to get in. the announcer (omochao) says that the next race will begin in 10 minutes, and with that... everyone was off to the next destination. once they get to the city, they were ready for the next race, but omochao appeared asking how everyone is enjoying the race so far, which sonic is very much enjoying it. omochao says the the viewers that the race is going very well so far, and that he wishes everyone the best of luck in the next race. (story mission: finish within the top 3, character: tails, stage: metropolis speedway) once the race finishes, they decide to take a break for a while, knuckles realizes that shadow, vector, silver, blaze, rouge, cream, marine, jet, wave and storm had gone, tails said that they were properly getting to the next race or training to have victory in the race. knuckles felt that it wasn't a good thing that they had gone, but decided to agree with sonic. they didn't have long left and tails said maybe they went to the next race, and that after they finish this race, we might be able to catch up with them and they rush to the next destination! (story mission: finish in first place, character: knuckles, stage: market street) team sonic arrived at the destination, seeing 3 dark creatures, they turned around revealing that it was jet, wave and storm. but something wasn't right with them (final) while team sonic where heading back to their home, tails was explaining the final clues to the gaia manipulator, it said "if fused with the babylon core, it can create a black hole so powerful that whoever enters it in a normal form is unrecoverable and won't survive, however the user who controls the 7 chaos is able to survive the black hole", the glass shattered behind them and metal sonic appeared and stole the gaia manipulator and before they could get it back, he activated it and with his dark intentions, he managed to control tails, after 6 seconds tails walked up to metal sonic and metal sonic handed the gaia manipulator to dark tails and pointed towards the babylon garden. tails did just that and activated the dark side of the GM and created a black hole! tails entered the black hole and expanded it across the area. sonic was trying to attack metal sonic, but metal sonic was too fast for him and had his face now down on the floor. the chaos emeralds began spinning around sonic, as he turned a majestic golden yellow and remembered tails words that only the seven chaos emeralds can save a soul. super sonic then turned towards the black hole and headed straight towards the black hole. thus the race he was about to face might be his last.... (story mission: recapture tails soul! character: super sonic, stage: reality wrap) tails GM was knocked out of his hands, shattering it upon contact with the ground, the black hole faded away and tails divd down unconscious and super sonic came and put him on the ground safely with everyone joining him as tails woke up a few minutes later. with everyone asking if tails is alright. he is he just feels a little bit dizzy. so sonic suggests that tails lay down for a couple of minutes music "speed streak (main theme)" lyrics: crush 40 composer: hyper potions "catch me if you can (babylon rogues theme)" lyrics: rumble bee composer: Kenichi Tokoi "rose bloom (team rose theme)" lyrics: Tomoya Ohtani composer: hyper potions "ride the wind (team sonic's theme)" lyrics: bear mcCreary composer: jun Senoue "Team chaotix! (team chaotix theme)" lyrics: gunner nelson composer: jun Senoue "emerald hill station/nightside chase" composer: tee lopes & jun Senoue metropolis speedway/empire city) composer: tee lopes & Senoue "market street/station chaos" composer: tee lopes, jun senoue & hyper potions "starlight carnival/terminal velocity" composer: tee lopes & jun senoue "evil foundry/egg factory" composer: tee lopes, crush 40 & jun senoue all achievements (PC, PS4 and XB1 only) revelations - play the game for the first time sonic speed riders - buy a extreme gear team sonic racing - complete the heroes story witness true power - complete the dark story legendary wind master - complete the babylon story pink blossom - complete the rose story completionist - 100% complete sonic riders 4 super sonic style - finish in 1st place as super sonic in a free race. extreme legend - finish all the missions with a extreme rank world adventure - play a online game for the first time music anatomist - obtain all the "200" music tracks da vinci - obtain all the 100 artwork pieces the grand prix begins - unlock all the tracks world saviour - complete the final story your 2 slow! - get first place in every course in free races world champion - get first place in every race cup gravity control - win your first survival race ridin' in the 90's - win the retro cup super sonic racing - play as super sonic in a grand prix PERSONA! - unlock the demo of persona 6 (PS4 exclusive) Category:Xtreme gear Category:Character Category:Description